


Neither Snow, nor Rain, nor Heat, nor Gloom of Night…  (Christmas fic 6)

by hurinhouse



Series: Christmas Fics [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will stop their travels this day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Snow, nor Rain, nor Heat, nor Gloom of Night…  (Christmas fic 6)

She's not late, but that doesn’t stop him from pacing till the Town Car pulls round the corner. He's afraid to touch the handle, these high end cars must be made of platinum or something. But he slides into the back seat next to her and her driver slips back into traffic without a word.

"You have it?"

June nods, hands him the first of the shiny gift bags and he sets to work as they ride north through the streets and out of the metro area.

Cookies, the peanut butter kind with the chocolate kiss that no one else knows Neal likes, and a plastic heated lunch box with Chicken Kiev and June's Italian roast. He smiles. He approves.

In the next bag he finds charcoals and colored pencils, sketchpads, notebooks, and a variety of the latest art magazines. Iffy, but probable since they're all still wrapped in cellophane.

The last bag is filled with a variety of CDs and a CD player, new artists and old jazz.

Bows are attached to all, red and green and silver and gold. There's no point in wrapping any of it proper as it will all be opened before Neal sees it anyway.

"This is great, June. It should all pass inspection. Good work."

"Of course," she shrugs, like there was never a question she'd spend Christmas Day in a Sing Sing visitor's room. Mozzie pats the miniature of Kate in his pocket. This time, there isn't for him, either.

 

-

thanks for reading


End file.
